rapidcityfandomcom-20200215-history
Union 1 Center
Union 1 Center is a multi-purpose arena in Juneau, Alaska. It is located on Douglas Island and is part of the 12-acre Savikko Park Sports Complex. The arena opened in the spring of 2013 and became home to the Juneau Eagles of the North American Hockey League that fall. On December 7, 2016, Credit Union 1 of Anchorage announced they had acquired the naming rights to the venue, it had previously been known as the Douglas Island Ice Arena. The arena's primary tenants are the Alaska Southeast Humpback Whales men's and women's basketball teams of the Independent Pacific Conference and Juneau Eagles of the NAHL. The arena also hosts the annual rivalry basketball game between Juneau-Douglas and Thunder Mountain high schools. The Juneau Nighthawks of the Indoor Football League previously called the arena home from 2014 to 2016 until the team folded citing poor attendance as the major reason. Proposed renovation In August 2017 arena officials revealed plans to reduce capacity and add a second ice sheet allowing the public a place to skate seven days a week. No timeline was given for construction nor was funding discussed. Hockey Eagles The Juneau Eagles were established in 2012 as part of an agreement with the City & Borough of Juneau and the Parks & Recreation Department to finance the sale of public land in order to build the arena. The Eagles played their first game on September 27, 2013 in a 2-1 loss to division rivals the Kenai River Brown Bears. The team went on to post a 22-25-13 record finishing 6th in the NAHL's Midwest Division. Community league The arena is home to a community hockey league that plays Monday and Thursday on non-event days from September until February. There are currently five teams in the league. Basketball Humpback Whales The Alaska Southeast Humpback Whales men's and women's basketball teams began playing at the arena in the fall of 2013 after spending 26 seasons at the gymnasium at Juneau-Douglas High School. In their first season at the arena, the men's basketball team won the 2013-14 Independent Pacific Conference championship, the school's first conference title since 2010. High school Beginning in 2014, the arena will host the annual rivalry game between the Juneau-Douglas High School Grizzlies and the Thunder Mountain High School Falcons boys and girls basketball teams. The game will be played on the same floor used by the University of Alaska Southeast and will be billed as the Cross-Town Battle on the Island. There have also been rumors of the Alaska state basketball tournament moving from Anchorage to Juneau although concerns over lack of floor space for two basketball courts has delayed any official talks on moving the tournament. Arena football Nighthawks The Juneau Nighthawks were established in late 2013 and began play in 2014 as an expansion team in the Indoor Football Leauge. The team's first game was 28-55 loss to the Colorado Ice on February 21, 2014. The team folded following the 2016 season citing poor attendance. Soccer The arena hosts a community indoor soccer league during the summer. The Juneau Indoor Soccer League consists of seven different clubs playing 60 minute matches on Wednesday and Thursday nights during June and July. Ice skating The arena hosts community ice skating on Sunday, Tuesday, Friday, and Saturday year-round unless there is a conflict with a scheduled event. Cost of admission is only $8 with skate rentals available for $5. Community schedule The following schedule only applies to non-event days. Capacity Ice hockey / football / soccer *1,200 Basketball *College: 1,400 *High school: 1,200 End stage concert *1,650 Notable events